Accidentally in Love
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: Nathan Scott seems like he has it all. But the truth was that his professional life was better than his personal life. His marriage with his wife Renee is on the rocks. Hiring a nanny to watch his kids during their separation doesn't help matters either, especially after Nathan and Haley start to fall in love with each other. Will they admit their love or go their separate ways?
1. Chapter One

**A/N**: Here is the first chapter of the long awaited story: Accidentally in Love. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Time was running out. There was only seconds left on the clock. Nathan Scott knew that there was only one shot at this. There was no time to pass the ball off to someone else. He threw the ball towards the hoop and held his breath. He smiled widely as it soared in just as the buzzer went off.

Nathan cheered along with the rest of his teammates as they heard that the Bobcats had won the game. He embraced his teammates in hugs as the crowd cheered from the stands. Nathan then made his way through as he searched for his two favorite fans.

His children spotted him first and ran over to their father. They embraced him in hugs and kisses. "You did awesome, Dad," seven-year-old Tristan told him proudly. Four-year-old Cassie nodded in agreement.

"You certainly did, son," his father added proudly as he brought the rest of the family over. Deb embraced her son in a tight hug as Lucas congratulated Nathan on another successful win. He then let his children six-year-old Zach and four-year-old Penny take over the praises until their grandfather stopped them. "Alright, let's give your Uncle Nathan room to breathe."

"Why don't I shower up and then we'll go back to the house and celebrate our victory with ice cream?" Nathan suggested. The children cheered as he hugged Tristan and Cassie one last time. "I'll be out as soon as I can." He then quickly said good-bye as he went through the crowd again. It took him a little longer since the fans wanted to congratulate him, get his autograph or picture or both. He was happy to get this type of attention. It was better than the bad press that he had been getting for the last few months.

However, he didn't want to think about that tonight. This was a night for celebration. And he wasn't planning on wasting it. He was going to spend some much needed time with his children before he would get some rest. As soon as he was done with his shower, he headed back to the gym to find his family.

Once he got back, he saw that his friend and agent Clay Evans was talking with his dad and Lucas while Clay's son Logan played with Tristan and Zach. However, the boys stopped for a moment as Nathan walked over to them. He greeted them as he noticed that there were three missing.

"Mom took the girls to the bathroom," Lucas told him, who knew what he was thinking. "I think that they drank too much soda during the game."

"Really? Because I thought girls go to the bathroom in pairs all the time," Nathan joked as they saw that Deb and the little girls had returned. Cassie ran to her father and embraced him in another hug. He lifted her up and turned to his family. "Now that we are all here, who wants some ice cream?"

There were squeals of delight as the children jumped for joy. Their parents tried to calm them down as they headed to the parking lot. They then figured out who was riding with whom before they started to drive back to the house.

Clay was Nathan's only passenger since Deb had the girls and Lucas was driving all three boys. Dan had driven in a separate car than his wife and he was planning to drive home. He had to get back to the house to finish up some work. Dan was a busy lawyer, but he had taken the night off to go and watch his son in the game.

Nathan was glad that Dan wasn't going to ride in his car. All he would talk about was basketball. He was done with the game for the night. Even though Clay was his agent, he was willing to talk about other things than just basketball. That was what made him a great friend. However, there was one subject that he hoped Clay wouldn't bring up: his wife.

To Nathan's annoyance, Clay did start asking him about his private life. "So what's going with you and Renee?" His client didn't respond. "Come on, Nate. I'm your agent. I have the right to know what is really going on with you two."

"You mean you don't believe all those rumors in those magazines?" Nathan asked. "Unfortunately, they aren't that far from the truth." Clay was about to ask when his friend didn't let him interrupt. "Renee had an affair with another man, but she told me that it's over. I don't know if I should believe her though. So that's why we've been separated."

Clay frowned. "That's not what I've heard." Nathan turned to him, curious to hear what he had to say. "I don't pay attention to rumors, but I've heard that you were the one cheating on Renee." Nathan wasn't surprised that fingers were being pointed at him. It always happened when they had separated. "Nate, how much longer this will go on between you two? Your marriage has been struggling ever since you started your basketball career. Don't you think it's time that you called it quits for good?"

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. He knew that a lecture like this was coming. He just didn't think Clay would be the first one to give it. "I know I should, but I don't want to put my kids through a messy custody battle."

Clay knew he had a point. "I'm sure they will understand that their parents are happier apart, but I'm not going to pressure you into doing it."

"Good because you are probably the only one who will let me deal with Renee," Nathan replied. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but it wasn't one that he had to hear tonight. He quickly changed the subject and Clay knew the conversation was over.

When they arrived at Lucas's house, Brooke and little Noah, who was one, was there waiting for them. However, she wasn't exactly happy when she found out that the children were promised ice cream at this late hour. She couldn't resist allowing them to have the treat since her pregnancy cravings were getting the best of her.

Nathan was a little jealous that his brother was happily married to his wife and they were expecting their fourth child. Then again, he never did want the big family. He thought two children was enough, but Renee wanted one last baby. They had tried for a third child. Unfortunately, that had always ended up in a miscarriage. That had also been putting a strain on their marriage for awhile, but eventually, both Renee and Nathan agreed that it was for the best.

"You're so lucky that I'm pregnant," Brooke warned Nathan as they were sitting down around the kitchen table. The children were in the den, watching a movie. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have allowed the children to eat this late."

"I should make you pregnant more often," Lucas teased her. "Then we can spoil the children all of the time."

Brooke gave her husband a look. "Just because I've had an easy pregnancy with this one doesn't mean I want to do this all the time. After this, we're taking a long break. And you're not going to bring up another child until this baby is two or three, got it?"

"Are you two planning to go for a record?" Nathan asked. "Because I don't think you can handle another one. You can barely manage the three you have now."

"Why do you think we're planning to hire a nanny?" Brooke asked him. Nathan frowned in confusion. Brooke realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I thought Lucas told you that we were changing baby-sitters."

"I didn't have a chance to get around to it," Lucas replied. "We would put Noah back in the daycare that he was attending, but we've had some problems with the workers there. So we decided to find an alternative. We would ask the grandparents, but we know that they are busy with their own work."

Deb gave her son a stern look. "Darling, you know that your father and I love looking after our grandchildren. I'm sure Brooke's parents would say the same thing."

"According to the children, my parents aren't as fun as you and Dan are," Brooke pouted. "And I hate to admit it, but they are right." She turned to her husband. "Promise me that we will be the fun grandparents."

Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. We'll be the ones who will want to spend time with them, not just buy their love with extravagant gifts." They were about to make out when they remembered that they still had guests. They turned to them in embarrassment. "What were we talking about?" Lucas asked.

Deb just smiled in amusement. "You were explaining why you were getting a nanny for your children."

"Renee and I had a nanny for the kids when we first brought Cassie home," Nathan said. "But I don't think it's really necessary now. They are both going to be in school soon."

"What if you and Renee stay separated and then go on with a divorce?" Deb pointed out. "Somebody will have to watch them after school and in the evenings while you are at your games. You might want to consider it."

"I don't know if Renee would go for that though," Nathan said. "She had a hard time when we had a nanny the first time. I'm not sure how she would feel if we hire a nanny for a second time."

"Then don't hire one who wants to pay more attention to you than the kids," Brooke suggested. "You should hire someone who has experience with kids and doesn't care that you are a basketball player."

Deb instantly gave her family a wide smile. "I think I know who would be just perfect for the job. Her name is Haley James. She works in the children's section of the public library. I see her all the time when I take the children there. During our first meeting, she told me that she loved children and used to baby-sit all the time when she was in junior high up into high school. Then she started her career as a nanny. She did that for a couple of years before she stopped."

"What caused her to stop?" Nathan asked curiously.

Deb thought for a moment before she gave her answer. "I'm not sure," she replied. "She never really wanted to talk about the reason. So I respected her privacy and didn't ask about it anymore."

"What makes you think that she will want to get back into taking care of children?" Brooke asked.

"Because she didn't seem to care that my last name was Scott," Deb replied.

"Maybe she wants to respect your privacy and not make a big fuss about it," Brooke suggested as the children came in with their empty bowls. They put them in the sink before they were gently ordered to say their good nights before going upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind Tristan and Cassie sleeping over tonight?" Nathan asked his brother. They had planned the sleepover days ago, but Nathan wanted to make sure that they could handle having three more kids in the house. Logan was staying over as well.

Lucas gave his brother a comforting smile. "Of course we don't mind. We love having them here. So do their cousins. Besides, we're used to a full house." Nathan knew that was true. "So you and Clay go and celebrate your victory. We'll take care of the rugrats here."

Nathan finally nodded in agreement before he said good-bye to Tristan and Cassie. They promised that they would be good for their aunt and uncle. Nathan waited until Deb and Clay were ready before they headed out the door.

Nathan then walked his mother out to her car. "Promise me that you will think about hiring a nanny," she pressed. "It doesn't have to be Ms. James, but it should be somebody who really knows children well. And you do know that you can call me or your father any time you need help."

"I'll be fine," Nathan assured her. "But I promise that I will call you guys if I need help with your grandkids."

"Even if you don't need help, please call us," Deb said. "You know how we love hearing from you."

Deb and Nathan then exchanged good-byes before Deb climbed into her car. Nathan watched as she drove away. "Are you going to hire a nanny for Tristan and Cassie?" Clay asked him.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted. "I think I would have to meet Haley James before I make any decisions." However, he knew that he couldn't make any decisions without talking to his wife first. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but he knew that it had to be done before he talked to this Haley James. "Let's get going. I'm sure that there is a bar open somewhere." Clay just nodded in agreement as he followed his friend to the car.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was all quiet until the sound of barking woke Haley James up. She just closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. It wasn't unusual to hear dogs barking in the morning. In fact, she was used to it by now. However, there were times where she wished that she didn't have Chihuahuas. They were so yappy. But then again, they made great watchdogs.

Haley was relieved when the barking finally subsided. She stayed in bed a little longer before she finally got up. She went downstairs to the kitchen, where her roommate Lindsey was already getting started on her breakfast.

They exchanged smiles as Gizmo and Cinnamon greeted Haley. She gave them some attention as her friend spoke. "You should have come with me last night. You missed a great basketball game," she told Haley as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. She just listened as her friend continued talking. "But I guess you already knew that. After all, who doesn't watch the game when Nathan Scott is playing?" Haley gave her a look. Lindsey knew that she didn't like basketball. Her friend tried not to laugh. "You must be the only one in Charlotte who doesn't like to watch basketball."

Haley tried not to laugh. "I'm sure that's not true," she replied as she made her own breakfast. "And I have never cared for any sports because I wasn't good at them. Why do you think that I'm a librarian? It's certainly not my love for sports."

Lindsey wanted to remind her of the real reason she had chosen that profession, but she knew it would only bring up bad memories for Haley. "Well, maybe you will change your mind someday and attend a basketball game. Nathan Scott might not be on the team much longer. His reputation has really gone downhill since he and his wife separated."

Haley rolled her eyes. "If he was smart, he would quit his career so he can spend more time with his family. I'm sure he is living his dream, but his marriage is falling apart. He should take some time off to sort his marriage out, but that's just my opinion."

"You don't tell that to his mom when she brings the grandchildren to the library, do you?" Lindsey teased her.

Haley wasn't amused. She didn't respond as she sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her breakfast. Lindsey soon joined her and they changed the subject. Haley was glad since she had had enough of hearing about Nathan Scott for one meal. However, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time she would hear about him that day.

After breakfast, Haley got ready for work. She then grabbed her purse and lunch and said good-bye to Lindsey and her pets. She then got settled into her car before she backed it out of the driveway. It didn't take her long to arrive at her destination.

She wasn't surprised when she saw that her good friend and coworker Jake Jagielski was already there to greet her. He loved the library with all of the books and couldn't wait to get to work. "Good morning, Haley. I've already checked in the books that were in the chute," he told her as she joined him behind the counter. He knew better than to discuss basketball.

Jake had been her friend since high school. She was a freshmen and he was a senior when she had accidently ran into him. She had been embarrassed until he assured her that it was fine. He then had offered to help her to her class and she had accepted. They had been friends ever since.

Jake was the one who helped her to come out of her shell. He encouraged her to attend the dances. He helped her to be social and make new friends. She was bitterly disappointed when he graduated. However, they were able to stay in contact and he visited her as much as he could. He had been there for her through everything.

"So did you get a chance to talk to your sisters last night?" Jake asked curiously. He didn't have to ask about her parents since he knew that she saw them on a regular basis. Her sisters were a different story.

Haley shook her head. "No, I wasn't able to contact either of them. But it's no big deal. I understand that they are busy with their work. I guess I'll just have to wait and see them during the holidays." She then corrected herself. "Well, I'm sure I'll see Quinn for the holidays. I never know about Taylor. She seems to enjoy spending the holidays in other countries more than spending time with her family."

"You have to admit that she brings back the best presents though," Jake pointed out.

Haley knew how to get him to move the subject off of her family. "Speaking of family, when is Peyton going to be part of your family?" she pressed. "You two have been going out for awhile. Isn't it about time you propose to her?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm planning to propose to her during the Christmas holidays," Jake told her. "Just make sure you keep it a secret until then."

Haley gave him a wide smile. "My lips are sealed," she replied as parents and children started to come into the library. It was a Saturday morning and that meant many people of all ages came in and read or sit at the computer and study. Haley loved it since it meant that they would be busy by either helping people find the perfect book that he or she wanted or check books out.

Shortly after the day started, there was a phone call. Haley answered it since Jake was helping a person out with research stuff on one of the computers. She picked the phone and did her usual greeting. "Charlotte Public Library. This is Haley. How may I help you?"

_"This is Millicent Huxtable, Ms. Renee Richardson's personal assistant. I'm sorry to be calling you at work, but I was wondering if you have time to stop by possibly today or tomorrow morning for an interview."_

Haley was completely lost. "Interview for what?" she questioned. She had heard the woman's name before, but she didn't know where.

Now Millicent was confused. _"You are interested in being a nanny for Ms. Richardson's children, correct?" _

"No, I haven't even filled out an application. I don't know where you are getting this information from, but I'm not interested in getting another job. I like the job I have already. I'm sorry, but you can tell your boss that there has been a slight misunderstanding and I'm not applying for the nanny job." She quickly said good-bye before she hung up the phone.

Jake looked at her curiously and she explained the strange phone call. He recognized the name right away. "Isn't Renee Richardson the estranged wife of Nathan Scott?" Haley groaned as she realized he was right. "Why would she think that you were interested in becoming a nanny?"

"Because I told Deb Scott about my past jobs including the time I was a nanny for two years," Haley replied. "I don't know what gave her the indication that I was interested in being a nanny, especially for her grandchildren. We hardly know each other. I only see her and the kids when she brings them here."

"Maybe it's something that you should reconsider," Jake suggested. Haley gave him a look. "Haley, it's been two years since you have found out about it. And I've seen how unhappy you are when the children leave." Haley was about to protest when Jake didn't let her. "You know I'm right. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"So you want me to quit my job so I can be a nanny again?" Haley asked him. "I don't think so. I'm out of practice."

Jake laughed. "You can't be that out of practice. It has only been two years since you quit being a nanny. Besides, it's not like you're going to be taking care of babies or toddlers," Jake gently reminded her. "His children are old enough to be able to let their imagination take wing. All you have to do is join in on the fun." Haley didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She knew that the kids were old enough to take care of themselves. At least his son was. She figured his daughter would need a little help with certain things. Jake waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he gave Haley a comforting smile. "Why don't you try it, for old time's sake?"

Haley let out another heavy sigh before she gave him an answer. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go in for an interview. But if it doesn't work out, you have to promise me that you won't bring this subject up again."

Jake nodded in agreement. "You have my word."

All afternoon, Haley waited to see if Deb Scott would bring her grandchildren to the library. She wanted to talk to her about the nanny position. However, none of the Scott family showed up. Haley was disappointed since the Scotts don't come to the library very often. It was only when the grandparents had their grandchildren for the weekend.

Once the day was through, Haley was ready to go home. Jake promised to lock up so she could be on her way. As she walked to her car, she saw another car pull up next to hers. She was a little curious to see who had come by the library at the last minute.

Haley watched as the driver climbed out of the vehicle. She recognized the person at once. They exchanged greetings as he walked over to her. "Are you Haley James?" he asked. Haley nodded. No introductions were necessary, but he wanted to be polite. "I'm Nathan Scott. I know it's late and I'm sure you want to get home, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few moments."

"Could this be about the nanny position?" Haley guessed. Nathan wanted to apologize, but she spoke up first. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault for even mentioning about my past job as a nanny in the first place."

"According to my mother, it sounds like you really loved that job," Nathan said. "I'm surprised you didn't want to do it again." He didn't let her respond. "I'm sorry. That's none of my business. I just came here to apologize for the misunderstanding."

Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You came here just to apologize for the phone call?" she asked.

"No, I came here to ask you to reconsider," Nathan admitted. He had heard about the phone call and wasn't happy that Renee called Ms. James without letting him discuss it with her first. However, he wasn't surprised that it had happened this way. She had been doing a lot of things without his consent lately. "I think there is a reason why my mom recommended you for the nanny job. You are great with kids. And you obviously don't care about who I am." Haley knew he had a point there. She just listened as he continued. "I need someone who will treat me as their boss, not as a love struck fan of mine."

Haley didn't respond for a moment. She debated on whether to tell him right then and there that she had changed her mind. "Well, you're in luck. I've had a change of heart. I'm planning to come in for an interview," she told him. "However, I have a few little questions of my own." Nathan looked at her curious. "Are you expecting me to move into the house?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Why don't we talk about it after your interview?" Haley asked him. "When do you want to do it?"

"I would like to find a nanny as soon as possible," Nathan replied. "Why don't you stop by early tomorrow afternoon?" he asked. Haley nodded before Nathan gave her his address. "We'll see you then." Haley agreed before they exchanged phone numbers.

Haley quickly said good-bye before she went into her car. As she drove home, she started to wonder if she had made the right decision. She wanted to get back into taking care of kids. At the same time, she was afraid that it would just bring back the painful thought that she would never get to have that dream of being able to have children of her own. However, she had a long way to go before she even thought about getting married and starting a family, however it may happen. Haley just had to focus on the present. She would figure out the rest when the time comes.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Nathan ignored his wife as she gave him a lecture. She had been furious when she found out that he had gone to the library to talk to Ms. James about the job. "Why the hell would you apologize to her?" Renee demanded. "I didn't do anything wrong. You were the one who told me about her being interested in being our nanny. I was just following up on it."

Nathan stopped her right there. "Do you know why she turned the job down at first? Because she had no idea what Millie was talking about? You didn't give me a chance to talk to her before you had your personal assistant call her for an interview. You just jumped right in and took charge like you always do."

"Well, somebody has to while you are off traveling and shooting hoops," Renee snapped. "I wouldn't be surprised if you convinced the librarian to change her mind and decided to do the interview after all."

"I didn't change her mind. She did," Nathan told her. His wife just scoffed at him. She didn't believe him for one second. Nathan gave her a look. "Do you really think every woman that I meet is a fan of basketball or me? The world doesn't revolve around me. And Ms. James knows that it will be just business around me."

"I'll be the judge of that," Renee replied as she headed to the front door. "When is Ms. James arriving?"

"I told her to stop by early tomorrow afternoon," Nathan told her. Renee instantly showed disapproval of his answer. He wondered what he had said wrong before he realized his mistake. "You wanted me to tell her a more specific time, right?"

"How else will I be able to rearrange my schedule so I can be here to interview her?" Renee demanded. "If you want to continue on with the divorce, you are going to have to become more responsible. You're lucky that I'm free tomorrow afternoon or I wouldn't be doing this. I'll be back here right after lunch, but I'm not going to wait all day for her." Nathan didn't respond as she left the house and slammed the door.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad that she was gone. He was always happy when she would finally walk out the door. All they did was argue. Now that they were separated, he believed that it only had gotten worse. He was just glad that both parents made sure that none of the arguments were in front of their children.

The separation was already hard on them especially little Cassie. She didn't quite understand why her parents were mad at each other all of the time or why they didn't want to live together anymore. Nathan couldn't blame her. All she knew of was fairy tales and happy endings. She didn't know anything about the challenges of love. Luckily, Tristan was there to help his little sister by calming her fears and assured her that their parents still loved them.

Nathan wasn't surprised that Tristan helped his sister out. Ever since Cassie was born, he looked out for her. When she had cried, he was always the first one to run and check up on her. He entertained her when she was awake. The only thing he didn't do was help his parents change her diaper.

Nathan smiled at the memory of the look on Tristan's face when his mother suggested that he could help her change Cassie's diaper. There were a lot of memories of his life with Renee that he wouldn't take back.

They were college sweethearts who had unexpectedly become pregnant at twenty. After a long discussion, they decided to keep the baby. At first, Dan wasn't happy about it. He thought it would ruin Nathan's chance at his basketball career. However, Nathan assured him that he knew where his priorities lied. Starting a family wouldn't distract him. In fact, it made him more focused than ever to get in the NBA so he could make his child proud. Dan was pleased with that answer and gave him his blessing to marry Renee.

Lucas, however, wasn't so lucky. He and Brooke were also college sweethearts. However, both his parents and Brooke's parents weren't so happy about the four year age difference. They refused to give them their blessings. So Lucas and Brooke decided to elope and had Nathan and Brooke's best friend Rachel as witnesses.

They also unexpectedly became pregnant. Like Nathan and Renee, Lucas and Brooke were determined to keep their baby. However, their plans were a little different. Both Nathan and Renee had continued with their college plans while Brooke dropped out of college and became a stay at home mom. Nathan hadn't been surprised since Brooke never believed that she was college girl material anyway. And she loved taking care of her children while they were still young.

Nathan started to wonder if the separation would lead to divorce. From the way it was going, he had a feeling that he would be filing for divorce by the time the year long separation trial was over. It didn't matter if they still had months to go before the trial was up. To him, it was clear that they weren't going to reconcile. He didn't like the thought of becoming a single father, but there was no choice. His marriage with Renee was over.

* * *

Early the next afternoon, Haley drove over to the Scott mansion for her interview. As she got out of her car, she looked around the property. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little intimidated by the mansion and fancy cars parked outside in the driveway. "Why am I doing this?" she muttered as she went to the door and rang the doorbell.

Haley waited patiently until someone answered it. Nathan gave her a friendly smile as he let her in. Despite the long morning with nanny interviews, he wanted to make sure that she felt welcomed. "Welcome to my home. Can I get you anything?" he offered as he led her into the living room. Haley shook her head as they turned to Renee. "Ms. James, this is my wife Renee." Nathan didn't want to use wife, but she still was his wife for now. "Renee, this is Haley James."

Haley was prepared to shake hands, but Renee didn't make any moves to take it. She just wanted to get this interview over with. None of the previous nannies who they had interviewed met her standards. She didn't believe that Ms. James would either. "Let's just get right down to business," she said as Haley pulled her hand back. She started asking her questions, the same questions that she had been asking all morning to the nanny candidates. "How old are you and how long have you have been a nanny?"

"I'm twenty two years old and I was a nanny for two years," Haley replied. Renee was about to ask her more, but Haley was prepared to tell her about her past jobs. "Before that, I had baby-sat from junior high up to high school." She pulled out her reference file. "I'm also a good swimmer and know C.P.R."

"You said that you were a nanny for a couple of years. Now you're a librarian." Renee said. Haley knew what was coming before she asked. "What made you change careers? And what made you change your mind and decide to go in for this interview?"

Haley was quiet for a moment. Even though she had practiced her answers and prepared for this interview, she still wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them the reason why she had decided to quit being a nanny. "I'm afraid that part is personal and I would rather not discuss it," she replied, hoping that they were willing to respect her privacy.

"As for your second question, I have to admit that I have missed taking care of children. I love reading stories to them and helping them with their homework. I love playing games with them and taking them to places like the park or zoo. It would be nice to be able to do that again."

Nathan was impressed. That was exactly what he wanted his nanny to do with his children. However, Renee wanted to ask more questions. "What about nutrition?" she asked. "I don't want my children to eat junk."

"I assure you that they will only be eating healthy snacks when I'm around," Haley told her.

To Nathan's standards, he believed that she was perfect for the job. Renee started to believe that too. However, she tried not to show how impressed she was as Nathan started telling her their expectations for the job. "Now the job is a live in position. In the mornings, you will be expected to feed the children and fix Tristan's lunch before you drop him off at school. During the day, you are going to be with Cassie since we decided to wait until she is older to enroll her in school. Then around three o'clock, you'll have to pick Tristan up from school."

Renee quickly interrupted her husband. "Nathan, you almost forgot one tiny little detail." Nathan looked at her confused. She turned to Haley with an apologetic look on her face. "You'll have to excuse him. He's new at this. Both Tristan and Cassie have different lessons that they have to attend during the week. Tristan has piano lessons. Cassie takes ballet and tap lessons. Tristan also plays in a youth basketball league while Cassie has gymnastics."

Haley was surprised at all the activities that the children had to do. She couldn't imagine what the schedule was like. However, she kept her mouth shut as Renee led her to the playroom, where the children were playing pirates. Nathan was right behind them. Renee called them over and they gave Haley wide smiles as they recognized their librarian.

"Ms. James, I would like to introduce you to Tristan and Cassandra," Nathan said proudly. "But she likes to be called Cassie."

Haley gave Tristan and Cassie a warm smile. "Please call me Haley," she replied before Cassie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their costume trunk.

Nathan and Renee watched them for a few moments in silence before Nathan finally spoke. "So what do you think of her?" he whispered. "She really seems like she has a connection with the children."

Renee let out a sigh. "Well, I have to admit that she does seem to care more about the children than flirting with you. And she isn't that attractive looking." Nathan ignored her until she told him what he wanted to hear. "I suppose she can have the job if she wants it."

"Well, she has a few conditions herself before she accepts the job," Nathan told her. "But she didn't want to tell me until after her interview." Renee didn't respond as she walked back to Haley and her children. She interrupted their fun and gestured Haley to follow her into the hallway.

Renee cleared her throat before she told Haley the good news. "It seems that you, Ms. James, are the one who we are looking for," Renee started. "But I hear that you have a few questions for us first. What can we answer for you?"

"Are you dog lovers?" Haley asked. "The only way I would accept this job is if you would allow me to bring my Chihuahua Cinnamon with me." She didn't want to wait for an answer before she spoke again. "She is housetrained and crate trained. She loves kids. And I can take care of Cinnamon and the children at the same time. I have done it before." Haley didn't like to brag, but she wasn't going to take the job without being able to have Cinnamon by her side.

Nathan turned to Renee, who wasn't happy with the thought of a dog being in the house. She didn't even like his mother's Yorkie Zoe. He knew that Haley needed some help in convincing Renee. "It would give the children a sense of responsibility," he pointed out. "And I'm sure Haley will keep her dog in line."

Renee was quiet for a few moments as she considered the idea. "If that dog causes trouble, she is out of here. Do you understand me?" she warned Haley. Haley nodded in agreement. "Good. Nathan will show you to your new room. And you can start moving your things in tonight."

"Actually, I already have plans for tonight," Haley said. "But I will start making arrangements for everything first thing tomorrow." Renee didn't respond as she went back into the playroom to say good-bye to her children.

Nathan started to give Haley the tour of the rest of the house. "I'm sorry about Renee and the interrogation. She just wants to make sure that we find the best person to take care of our kids."

"I can see why," Haley replied. "Tristan and Cassie are really great kids, not to mention have great imaginations. I don't think I've ever seen siblings play so well together. My sisters and I were able to share toys when we were younger, but we were girls. So we were interested in the same stuff."

"So you don't have a brother?" Nathan asked her. Haley shook her head. "You're not missing out on anything. Brothers are just as competitive as sisters. And Tristan always has been a great big brother to Cassie. They are more like best friends than siblings. I hope their relationship stays that way their whole life."

"It would take something big to separate those two," Haley agreed as they arrived at the kitchen. They then went into the backyard. A basketball court was right next to the swimming pool and hot tub. After a few minutes of being in the backyard, Nathan led Haley to her new bedroom. To her relief, it came with her own bathroom so she didn't have to share with the kids.

"If this is all too much for you, you can still change your mind," Nathan said as he noticed the thoughtful look on Haley's face. He didn't want to chase her away, but he could see that this was a little overwhelming for her.

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she assured him. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous about telling her parents about the new job. "I was just thinking that I need to get going. I'm due at my parents' house soon."

Nathan nodded understandingly before he walked her to the front door. There was an awkward silence before he spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. They then exchanged good-byes before Haley walked out the door and towards her car.

She was relieved that the drive to Tree Hill was a couple of hours. That gave her plenty of time to figure out what she would say to her parents about switching jobs. She was hoping for a positive reaction since her parents hated that she had quit the nanny job, but she also knew that it could go either way. There was no way of knowing until she discussed it with them. She quickly waved good-bye to the kids after they had come out with their father to say good-bye to their new nanny before she drove away.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As Haley drove the car on the familiar street of Chestnut Street, she noticed that there was an unfamiliar car parked in front of her house. Haley didn't even have to guess to know who it belonged to. Thanks to Taylor's modeling job, she was able to afford to buy the hottest car on the market. Of course, Haley knew that her collection had nothing to do with her interest in cars.

Taylor had a knack for attracting men and getting them to sleep with her. But then she would take off the next morning without a proper good-bye. She would even "borrow" money from them and promise to pay them back, but she never did nor did the guy ever hear from her again. Haley always felt sorry for the guy, but that was just Taylor. That was why Haley never let her sister borrow money from her.

Haley didn't know where she got it from. Her sister had always been the black sheep of the family. It was sad since she was the oldest James sibling. The oldest was supposed to set a good example for his or her younger siblings. Instead, Taylor showed Haley and Quinn all the things that they shouldn't do.

Keith and Karen James taught their daughters right from wrong, but Taylor just didn't care. She wanted to have her freedom and independence. She wanted to set her own rules and one of those rules included dating guys the way she wanted to date them. Keith and Karen didn't approve of one night stands. They believed that it wasn't fair to either person if you weren't going to pursue the relationship any further.

Haley also believed that they were afraid of the consequences that might befall Taylor if she continued her ways; like unexpectedly getting pregnant or worse. Taylor always assured them that she used protection every time since she didn't want to even have children. She believed that they would be too much trouble.

That was too bad since Haley could tell that her parents wanted grandchildren. They were ready for that next chapter in their lives. But with their oldest daughter refusing to have any and their youngest daughter unable to have children at all, it was up to the middle child. However, she wasn't even close to having kids since she wasn't even dating anybody. How could she when she traveled all the time? They would just have to wait a little longer for the next generation of the James family.

Haley parked the car in the driveway before she turned off the engine and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat. She climbed out of the car as her parents came out of the house to greet her. They exchanged smiles as Karen embraced her daughter in a tight hug. Haley was amused about the fact that her mother always acted like she hadn't seen her in a year when it had been just a couple of weeks in between visits.

"Haley, where have you been? We were expecting you hours ago," Karen told her daughter as Haley embraced her father in a hug. "I'm surprised Jake and Peyton aren't with you." Ever since Haley and Jake had become friends, Jake had become another member of the family. He was always invited over for meals. Once Peyton was in the picture, Keith and Karen welcomed her into their family as well.

"I haven't talked to Jake today. So I don't know if he and Peyton are coming or not," Haley replied. She had been so busy preparing for the last minute interview that she hadn't had a chance to talk to him. "I see that Taylor has stopped by. Where is she?"

"Taylor has a little bit of jet lag. So she is resting in the guestroom," Keith replied as they walked back into the house. "She told us that she stopped by your apartment, but you weren't there. In fact, Lindsey told her that she didn't know where you were. She just knew that you went out."

Haley had forgotten that she didn't tell Lindsey where she was going when she left their apartment this morning. "Yeah, I had some stuff to do before I came here," she replied as she realized that she was still wearing her interview clothes. She quickly changed the subject. "May I have some tea?"

Her mother nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "If you want to change clothes, I believe that some of your clothes are still in your closet upstairs." Haley nodded in agreement before she left the kitchen and headed to her old bedroom.

She couldn't believe that she had made that stupid mistake. Now her parents would be even more curious since she didn't tell them about her whereabouts right away. They always got suspicious when their daughters didn't let them know what was bothering them; especially when it came to her. Taylor had no problem showing off her troubles and Quinn always confided in her mother and younger sister with her secrets.

It was Haley who was the one who kept her feelings to herself. It had taken her quite a while before she had been comfortable to tell her parents about not being able to have children. She wanted to have some privacy to grieve about the news. She never was a person who liked her personal and private life out there for the world to see. That was probably why she couldn't stand paparazzi. They never seemed to want to leave people alone.

After she changed her clothes, she went back downstairs and joined her mother in the kitchen. Haley managed to avoid talking about where she had been until dinnertime. Taylor had come downstairs by then and joined her family. According to her, she had decided to take a little break and come home for a little while. She then told her family that she wouldn't be able to come home for the holidays.

Her parents tried not to show their disappointment as her mother asked her the reason why she would be absent. "I'm going to stay in New York this year," Taylor told them. When Taylor wasn't modeling, she lived in New York City. "I miss attending the Christmas shows and seeing Rockefeller Center all lit up." Her eyes then lit up as she got an idea. "Maybe you guys can break tradition and have Christmas in New York City."

Her parents exchanged thoughtful looks as they turned back to their daughters. "Well, that is certainly an idea," Karen said. "We have thought of doing things different this year. After all, you girls are all grown up and are living in different places now. And it has become more difficult for all of us to get together during the holidays lately, especially for you and Quinn."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Exactly. It's time for you and Dad to make new traditions. And New York is just beautiful during the holidays. Maybe you two can even stay for New Year's Eve. That way, you can be in Times Square when the ball drops."

"I think the old traditions are just fine," Haley said, speaking up. "I love spending Christmas in Tree Hill. It gives me an excuse to get away from the city for awhile."

"So everything is fine with you working at the library?" Keith asked.

Haley was quiet for a moment. "Actually, I'm planning to cut back my hours," she said. Her parents looked at her curious. "I got a better job offer," she told them. "I didn't want to take it at first, but Jake helped me realize that it's time for me to get back on the horse."

Her parents were confused as Taylor got the hint right away. "Why the hell would you want to be a nanny again?"

Haley wasn't surprised that Taylor responded that way. Her parents were ready to ask questions, but she was quicker. "Because I've missed being around children. It's not enough for me to watch them from a distance. I miss reading to them and playing with them."

"How do you plan to be a nanny and a librarian?" Taylor asked. "Your new boss will really let you take his kids to the library every day? Who is your new boss anyway?"

Haley debated on whether to tell Taylor that it was Nathan Scott. She had had a crush on him ever since he joined the Charlotte Bobcats. "If you must know, I'm going to be the nanny for Nathan Scott's children."

Taylor gaped at her for a second or two before she managed to find her voice. "Are you fucking serious?" Karen gave her a look. She didn't approve of swearing. Taylor quickly apologized to her before she turned back to her sister. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Haley then told the story about how she got her new job. However, she couldn't get very far before Taylor interrupted her with a question. It got so annoying that her parents finally had to tell Taylor to let Haley finish her tale before she asked any more questions.

One of the questions that Haley couldn't answer was weekends. She had no idea about whether she would have weekends off. She hoped that she would be able to so she could continue to work at the library. She also hoped that she would be allowed to take the children to the library a couple of times a week, but she would understand if she couldn't.

"Have you heard all of the crazy rumors that are going around about them?" Taylor asked her sister. "I think the one that is most believable is that neither of those kids are Nathan's. Or she only had those kids to keep her reputation up."

"I don't listen to rumors," Haley replied. "And I know the first one isn't true. Tristan is an exact image of his father. And his little sister Cassie has also some features of Nathan's. They are so adorable and play along so well together. I only played with them for a little bit, but we felt an instant connection. Nathan and Renee are even letting Cinnamon move in with me." The more she talked about the job, the more she got excited about it. "Thank goodness because I wouldn't go anywhere without her." She turned to her parents, who had been quiet during the conversation. "I know its crazy changing jobs like this, but I think I'm ready to get back to my true passion: I want to take care of kids." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "And I have realized that this would be a nice substitute for not being able to have kids of my own."

Karen finally spoke. "Well, I think it's great that you want to get back into the nanny profession. It certainly sounds like you're excited by your new job, but are you sure you can handle everything that comes along with working for a professional basketball player?"

"Yeah, the press can be brutal," Taylor added. "I can just imagine all the stories in the tabloids about you banging Nathan Scott." Her father gave her a look. "I'm sorry, but it's true. This isn't a good time for Haley to be working for Nathan Scott."

"I'm sure Nathan will make sure that Haley has her privacy," Keith said. "If he uses you to get more publicity, then I'm going to kick his ass."

Haley gave him a comforting smile. "I don't think I have to worry about that, Dad. Nathan and Renee really do seem like they want a nanny for their children."

"I hope you can live up to Renee's expectations. I'm sure she is going to be a witch to work for," Taylor replied. For once, Haley had to agree with her. Renee was going to be challenging, but she was determined to make this work.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Nathan was trying to make his kids breakfast, but it was just a big gooey mess. He groaned in frustration as he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't even have to ask before Tristan and Cassie hurried to see who their visitor was. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard a squeal of delight from his daughter. He hadn't told the children that Haley was the one who he had hired to be their nanny.

He looked up for a second as Tristan and Cassie gently pulled Haley into the kitchen. They exchanged smiles as Cassie spoke up. "Daddy, Haley's here," she told him proudly. She was about to pull Haley into the other direction when her father stopped her.

"Hang on there. You need to get back to the table and finish your breakfast," he ordered her. Cassie made a face. "You'll have plenty of time to hang out with Haley after your brother leaves for school. Now go and finish your breakfast."

"That's exactly why she doesn't want to go to the table," Tristan told him.

Haley smiled with amusement on her face before she spoke. "Why don't I give it a shot?" she suggested. "After all, I'm going to have to get used to cooking around here."

"I don't want you to do too much on your first day here," Nathan replied. However, the kids gave him pleading looks. He finally gave her permission to use the kitchen. "Just let me know if you need anything." Haley nodded before she went to work. To his amazement, breakfast was beyond his expectations. "Where did you learn to cook such delicious food?" Nathan asked her as he tried his eggs.

"My mom taught me," Haley replied proudly. "She loves being in the kitchen, especially during the holidays and birthdays. That's why she is a caterer. And my dad runs an animal shelter. That's where I found Cinnamon."

"Cool," Cassie replied. "Daddy said you have a doggie. Where is she?"

"She is still at my apartment," Haley told her. Cassie was clearly disappointed. She gave the girl a gentle smile. "You'll get to meet her soon." Cassie still wasn't happy, but she didn't argue as she finished her breakfast.

After everyone was done with breakfast, Nathan sent the children upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. He then showed Haley where the emergency numbers were, right next to the scheduled filled calendar. "We have my cell, Renee's cell, my brother Lucas's house number, his cell, my sister-in-law Brooke's cell, grandparents and doctor's number. In case of emergency, try and get hold of Brooke or my parents first. Brooke and my mother are usually home."

"As I said before, you will be home alone with Cassie while Tristan is at school. She can watch television, but it shouldn't be on all day. I'm sure it won't since she loves playing with her imagination. You two should have no problem finding other things to do." Haley nodded understandingly. "I know we didn't talk about weekends yesterday. And I apologize for that. Renee and I had different opinions about that, but I was able to convince her that you are allowed to have weekends off. So if you want to visit your parents every weekend or go out with your friends, you can."

Haley smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I appreciate that. And I have another question for you." Nathan was curious to hear what it was. "I'm now working part-time at the library and I was wondering if you would mind if I have the kids there while I work at the library."

Nathan thought for a moment as he considered her request. "I suppose it's alright as long as you still keep an eye on my kids." Haley promised that she would. "Great. Like I said, I want your first day to be really easy. I'll be home, but I'm going to be getting ready for my flight tomorrow. Don't worry about dropping off Tristan at school. My mom is going to take her grandsons to school today."

"How many children does your brother have?" Haley asked curiously.

"Lucas and Brooke have three children, two boys and a girl, and one on the way," Nathan replied. "Their fourth baby is due on New Year's Day. I think Brooke is hoping for another girl to even the family out."

"Don't forget about my activities," Cassie reminded him as she and Tristan returned from the bathroom. "I have ballet lessons today."

Nathan was about to respond when Tristan spoke up. "Dad, do I have to go to my piano lesson?" he groaned. "Can't I skip it to practice for the basketball tournament?"

Nathan gave his son a stern look. "You know your mom wouldn't like it if you skipped out on your piano lesson," he replied as they heard a car horn in the distance. "That's your ride." He gave Tristan his lunchbox before he escorted him to the front door. Haley and Cassie were right behind him as they waved good-bye.

"Will I have to take Tristan to his piano lesson or bring him back to the house?" Haley asked as they went back inside.

"Actually, I'm not sure," Nathan replied as he turned red. He felt embarrassed by the fact that he didn't know his children's schedules very well. He then turned to his daughter. "Do you know who takes Tristan to his piano lesson?"

"I think he takes a bus," Cassie replied before she jumped at the chance to pull Haley away from Nathan. "Come on, Haley. Let's play pirates again." Haley looked at Nathan. He could tell that his daughter had waited long enough and gave her permission to go play with Cassie.

Nathan watched fondly as Haley and Cassie played ballerinas together. He couldn't remember the last time Renee played with her. It had always been her brother and cousins. Renee always had an excuse not to play with her children. And it was always the same one: work. He was glad that he had Haley around to be a playmate for Cassie when Tristan or Penny wasn't around.

After awhile, Cassie became tired of playing ballerina. Haley tried to think of something else that they could do. "What do you want to play now? Do you have a favorite board game you want to play?" she suggested. "Like Candy Land or Chutes and Ladders? Or maybe you want to play Goldfish?"

Cassie shook her head. "We're not allowed to play those games."

Haley couldn't believe her ears. She didn't understand why anyone would forbid board games or card games. "Why not?"

"Because Mommy would rather have us play outside and get some exercise," Cassie replied.

"How does your daddy feel about those types of games?" Haley asked. She couldn't imagine Nathan forbidding them to play board games. Cassie shrugged. "Why don't we go ask him?" she asked. Cassie nodded and she took Haley's hand before they headed out of the playroom.

They found Nathan on the phone and waited patiently until he was able to talk to them. Haley explained their dilemma. Nathan was surprised that Renee wouldn't allow their children to play board or card games. "Luckily, you're in my house and I am giving you permission to play those games."

Cassie cheered and embraced her dad in a tight hug. However, she soon turned sad. "Mommy gave them away."

Haley instantly knew how to cheer her up. "Well, you're lucky that I have a deck of cards at my apartment. We can go over and get them. And then you can meet Cinnamon." Cassie's eyes lit up as she turned to her dad. He nodded, giving her permission to go with Haley to her apartment. Cassie squealed in delight as she gave her dad another hug. "We probably won't be long."

"Take your time," Nathan said. "I'll probably be out of the house anyway. I want to get a few hours at the gym before I leave tomorrow." Haley nodded in acknowledgment before she grabbed her purse and car keys. Cassie waved good-bye to him before they went out the door.

A short time later, Haley and Cassie arrived at her apartment building. To Haley's surprise, she saw that both Jake's car and her mother's car were there. She frowned, wondering what they could be doing there. She helped Cassie out of the car before they walked up to the front door.

Haley was confused as she noticed the packed boxes of different stuff covering the living room. She then saw Lindsey packing her pictures into a box. Haley fought her way through to where she was. "Lindsey, what is going on? I'm the one moving out, remember?"

Lindsey didn't respond for a moment. "I got a job offer in Chicago and I decided to take it," she announced. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was waiting for the right time. Since you're going to take the nanny job, I thought this was the perfect time to start packing up my stuff."

"Where's Cinnamon?" Cassie asked anxiously.

Haley was so preoccupied about the boxes that she had forgotten about Cassie. She made introductions before Lindsey told Cassie where to find Cinnamon and her dog Gizmo. Haley waited until she had disappeared before she turned to her roommate. "I'm happy that you were able to find a job. I just wish it wasn't so far away."

Lindsey let out a heavy sigh. "I know. I tried to find a job that was close to home, but Chicago is calling my name. I just feel bad for Gizmo and Cinnamon. I don't know how they are going to feel being separated like this."

"I'm sure they will adjust, just like we will," Haley replied as Peyton came into the room.

They greeted each other before Peyton spoke. "I met your partner, Cassie. She is so adorable. I just hope that whenever I get married and have kids, I will have a daughter who is cute as her."

Haley instantly noticed that Jake wasn't mentioned. "You don't see a future with Jake?"

Peyton sighed. "I do, but I would have less doubt if he would propose to me already. We have been dating for over two years already. I want to discuss the next step with me, but he is avoiding me. I'm afraid that he wants to break up with me."

Haley gave her a comforting smile. "I think you are worrying too much. He is probably just busy with work."

Peyton gave her a look. "He's a children's librarian," she reminded her. "He doesn't have to do anything outside the library."

Haley didn't know what to tell her or assure her that Jake had no intention to break up with her. She knew that Jake was planning the perfect way to propose to Peyton. There wasn't a chance to try and cheer her up as they heard more voices.

Cassie ran in with the two dogs and the others were right behind them. The adults watched fondly as Cassie played with the dogs. Haley was happy to see that they were getting along. Of course, she had no doubt in her mind that they would since Cinnamon was a very friendly dog.

"How is your first day going?" Karen asked, turning to her daughter. "Are you enjoying yourself?

"Well, I have to admit that it feels a little weird," Haley told her. "But at the same time, it feels great." She then remembered why she brought Cassie to her apartment. "Lindsey, have you packed my deck of cards yet?"

"I've just packed them," her mother answered as she led Haley to her bedroom. "They're in the box with your other miscellaneous items that didn't belong anywhere else. I know it won't take any time to open the box, but do you really need them right now?"

"I promised Cassie that we would play Goldfish," Haley replied as she searched for the appropriate box. "Tristan and Cassie don't have any board games at home because it's an indoor activity."

Karen frowned. "I don't understand. You told me that you played pirates with the children yesterday."

Haley knew that she had a point. "But they were getting their exercise then. However, Nathan is more easy going than Renee is. So he is allowing his kids to play board games and card games. Taking care of the kids is easy, but my true test will be when he leaves tomorrow."

"Well, you know you can always call me if you need help," her mom gently reminded her.

Haley nodded. "I will definitely do that if I get into trouble, but I'm sure I'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
